Ryoma and Me
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Ryoga didn't know when he became so protective of his cute little chibisuke. Not incest, but definite over-protective Ryoga. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A little boy around the age of ten was standing talking to his fellow fourth graders, the little green haired golden eyed boy was very happy it was his show and tell turn. Well by fourth grade it wasn't called 'show and tell', it was more like talking about things of interest. Anyways this little boys name was Echizen Ryoga, he was quite tall for his age, but very naive.

"Why don't you talk about your family Ryoga-kun?", asked the teacher. She had short black hair, and big red reading glasses. Ryoga looked up at her with glee in his golden eyes.

"Okay, sensei. Well theres baka oyaji, oka-san, and chibisuke! I like chibisuke the most, he's so fun to tease! He's such a quite chibi, unlike the neighborhood kids. I wonder why that is?", voice out Ryoga confused. Really? Why was chibisuke so quite? Didn't he like playing(well more like being bullied) with him?

The teacher just smiled at Ryoga's innocent confusion, he's still young he'll learn.

-Break-

"I home!", shouted Ryoga. He ran into the kitchen and saw his oka-san. Looking around there was no sign of oyaji and chibisuke. Oyaji usually dropped Ryoma off before he came home. Puzzeled he decided to ask his mom about it, "Oka-san, wheres Ryoma and oyaji?"

Rinko smiled at Ryoga, he didn't realize it, but worry was seeping through his voice. Well just for Ryoma. "Don't worry Ryoga, their just stuck in traffic." Ryoga just frowned at her words, he wasn't worried about the brat!

Ryoga still wondered how long does it take to get Ryoma to his pre-school, the little 5 year old would be going to his school soon. Ryoga took the bus to school and the bus usually took longer than the car. Though since today was Friday, he and Ryoma would probably have to play tennis as soon as their dad came home.

"We're home.", said a quiet voice as a small boy walked in to the kitchen. Ryoma was like a tiny version of Ryoga, if not more feminine looking. They had the same shade of eyes as their father, and Ryoga has his dad's skin tone. While Ryoma has his mothers pale porcelain skin. Ryoga's eyes were narrow, and Ryoma's were wide. But they both had the same emerald tinted hair.

"Oi chibisuke! Ready to get your butt kicked in tennis?", asked Ryoga tauntingly. Ryoma just glared at him and went to his room to change and grab his racket. Rinko scolded Ryoga a little for teasing his brother for the most part, but let it go.

Nanjiroh just grinned at his family, things were just about perfect. Ryoga caught his dad's grin and decided to join in.

-Break-

It was a rainy Thursday and school had just finished for Ryoga. It had been a rather dreary day, the principal had declared it a inside day. Ryoga loved going outside to play, so he was rather angry. Plus to add to his foul mood the rain hadn't stop and now he had to bus home. On the bright side by the time he got home chibisuke would be there, and although they could not play tennis the could play tennis video games.

"I'm home!", yelled Ryoga, it was the usual greeting. Kicking off his soggy runners, Ryoga ran to the kitchen expecting to see Ryoma there.

"Welcome back Ryoga.", said Rinko smiling at her son. Ryoga took one glance at her and began to scan the room for Ryoma. Seeing Ryoga's actions Rinko began, "There not here-" She was cut off at the sound of the door opening.

"Oyaji!", shouted Ryoga as he saw his dad step through the door. He waved at them a funny experssion on his face.

"Anata, whats wrong? Wheres Ryoma?", asked a now worried Rinko. Nannjiroh didn't say anything he just slumped down in to one of the kitchen stairs. By now both Ryoga and Rinko were worried.

"Oyaji! Tell us, whats wrong?"

Nanjiroh lifted his head to face them and slowly began to talk, "Well when I went to the school to pick up Ryoma he wasn't at the front steps like always. So I went to look for him, but he wasn't anywhere. I even asked the teachers and helpers, but they didn't know. So I checked the park and I found this." Nanjiroh then took out a fila cap. The hat Ryoma always wears, the one with the 'R' on it. "I couldn't find him!", said Nanjiroh as he began to sob into his hands.

Rinko walked over to Nanjiroh and put her arms around him, worry printed on to her face. Ryoga looked at his parents very worried as well. The rain hadn't stopped yet and Ryoma was scared of thunder.

-Break-

Ryoga couldn't get any sleep tonight, he was too busy worrying for his little brother. His knuckles were turning white clutching Ryoma's cap. When he came home today he was not expecting to have his brother go missing. His parents had called the police, but they still hadn't called back.

"I hope your safe, Chibisuke."

The rain had only gotten worse, and the sky only got angrier. The thunder sounded off every ten seconds and lighting filled the cold gray sky. Even Ryoga was beginning to get a little frightened by the sounds and sights. Sighing, Ryoga shook his head and curled in to a ball. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off in to a disturbed slumber.

It was around 1:00 am when Ryoga heard a distinct clinking noise at his window. Getting up from his bed and walking to his window cell, Ryoga looked over at the tree. He was shocked at what he saw, there was his little brother with a little kitten. The kitty was clawing at the window, and Ryoma was staring calmly back at him. He was soaking wet, and his clothes were torn a dirty.

Ryoga couldn't believe his little brother was able to climb the tree holding that cat! Quickly opening the window for his little brother, Ryoma climbed in. As soon as Ryoma got in Ryoga wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Where have you been!?"

Ryoma gently let go of the cat he was holding and let his brother hug him. "Saving this cat."

Ryoga was baffled at his brothers response. He couldn't believe this idiot would risk his life to save a cat! "You stupid fool! What do you think would've happened if someone-?!" Ryoga stopped himself there, not yet wanting his brother to be exposed to something like that.

Ryoma trembled in his arms, cold from the rain finally kicked in. "Sorry, oni-san. But I couldn't leave this kitty there. He has no home, I named him Karupin."

Ryoga let go of Ryoma and held him at arms length. He softened at his little brothers expression. Ryoma had always been a cat person after all. "Sigh, it's okay. But lets go to our parents room they'll want to see you."

Ryoma looked at his brother and gently said, "Thanks, ni-san."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Heh, chibisuke."

A glare was all he got back.

-Break-

His parents had really freaked out when they saw Ryoma. Nanjiroh began crying again, almost curshing Ryoma to death. Rinko had also broken down, hugging Ryoma tightly. Ryoga smiled at the scene, in the end it resulted in a huge family hug. And Ryoma being scolded, on the plus side Karupin became a new addition to the family. The blue-eyed Himalayan cat was Ryoma and Ryoga's constant companion.

It was also safe to say Ryoga became more protective of Ryoma, always holding his hand, and coming home earlier so he can go with his dad to pick Ryoma up. Not to say that the teasing stopped, they were still brothers.

"Oi, chibisuke I bet I can get more lobs in to the basket than you!"

Ryoma smirked, but being a 5 year old in turned in to more of a grin. "Your on."

-Break-

A/N: I hope you like the prelude of Ryoma and me. I've always wanted to write a brotherly love story! And I've always loved the image of an over protective Ryoga, so I hope you like it. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shinning a brilliant yellow, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The Echizen's took advantage of the beautiful day to go to the park and have a family picnic. Ryoga was now a cheerful and vibrant 12 year old boy, while Ryoma who had a late birthday was still 6. Like always Ryoma had brought Karupin along, the two brothers were enjoying playing around on the play ground.

Rinko was watching her kids with a smile on her face, they were just so cute! And for once they were not playing tennis, luckily Nanjiroh decided they could have a break. Besides they already played everyday at the club they joined(1).

"Ryoma, lets play on the swings!", said Ryoga holding his brothers hand. Even though its been almost 2 years since Ryoma went missing, Ryoga was still extremely protective of Ryoma.

Ryoma just allowed his brother to pull him there, he didn't really understand why his brother always held his hand. Oh well, Ryoma was quite fond of the swings so he guess it didn't matter.

"Aww, man theres only one left.", complained Ryoga. All the other swings had been taken by other people. "Well, I guess I could just push you."

Ryoma just glared at his brother, god he was 6 years old he didn't need to pushed.

"Yada.", said Ryoma backing up. Too bad he backed up too much, he ended up bumping into a little girl on the swings. The little girl fell off with a yelp and then came over an older looking boy. Probably the same age as Ryoga.

"Hey brat! You just pushed my little sister!", shouted the boy. Ryoma looked up and got a better look at him, he was a fairly tall red-headed boy with freckles.

The boy looked furious, he staggered over to Ryoma and gave him a big shove. Ryoma not expecting that fell down hard, he sat up with tears forming in his eyes. His precious hat, flew a little ways away from him.

"Hey! Fuck off!", shouted Ryoga rushing over to his little brother. Checking to make sure Ryoma was okay, Ryoga got up and walked over to the other boy. The boy just stood there, but this next moment was one Ryoma would remember forever.

Ryoga pulled his fist back and decked that red-headed boy. Hard.

-Break-

"But mom, I was only doing it to protect Ryoma!", complained Ryoga as Rinko dragged him to their car by the ear. Ryoga knew he did the right thing when he punched that other boy. Besides it was more than satisfying when he ran away crying. Ryoma glanced at his brother and the two siblings shared a knowing smirk.

"Ryoga, it was still the wrong thing to do. Regardless of the fact he shoved Ryoma first.", amended Rinko. Sighing Rinko shook her head, her sons were always so reckless. Just like their father.

Speaking of their dad he was grinning ear to ear, "Great job Ryoga! Did you see the kid he had a black eye!" After the incident, Nanjiroh had too become extra protective of Ryoma. He did after all blame himself for losing Ryoma.

Both Rinko and Ryoma rolled their eyes, this was going to be a long way home.

-Break-

The Echizens had decided that today would be the perfect day to go back-to-school shopping, most likely because it was raining. Ryoma was going to be in Grade 1 in September, since he had wanted to skip kindergarden. He had said, "Kindergarden is mada mada dane."

Ryoga really wanted the new video game that was supposed to come out this week and it was of course a tennis game, all Ryoma wanted was a new collar for Karupin. Ryoga wouldn't tell anyone this, but sometimes he gets jealous of Ryoma's little cat. Speaking of Karupin Ryoga was glaring at it for Ryoma was holding it and now he couldn't hold Ryoma's hand to keep him safe.

"Do you think Ryoma will need this anata?", asked Rinko holding up a set of brand new binders. Nanjiroh just gave her a look that clearly said no, but Rinko just shook her head and put them into the basket.

"Why do you ask if you just disagree with me?", asked Najiroh exasperated, this has happened almost every single time they bought something.

Rinko just smiled and answered, "Because if you say we don't need it, then I know we do!" Nanjiroh just gave her a shocked/hurt look.

"How could my own wife say that!?"

Ryoma and Ryoga just ignored they're parents playful banter and continued to look around the game section. Though it was Ryoga who wanted the game Ryoma did enjoy playing tennis. Simulation or not.

"Aniki, here it is." Ryoma gently put Karupin down and held on to her leash, he pulled out the game and held it out to his brother. Ryoga went over and took it from his brothers hand, he couldn't wait to get home and play it.

"Thanks, chibisuke." Ryoma just nodded and began to follow his brother back to his parents, too bad he didn't notice he let go of Karupin's leash.

-Break-

They're parents were done shopping by the time they got back, but Nanjiroh was still sore. Rinko waved at the boys, but frowned when she noticed Karupin wasn't there. "Ryoma, hun. Where's Karupin?"

Ryoma as if finally realizing Karupin was gone turned around in a panic. He then quickly back traced his steps pulling Ryoga along with him. Rinko and Nanjiroh were not far behind them all frantically looking for Karupin.

"KAAARRRuuupiin.", shouted Ryoma almost in tears. The family sans Ryoma all shared worried glances, they knew how much the cat meant to him. The family searched for hours to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. But she's a cat she'll turn up.", Ryoga tried to comfort his brother the best he could, though it wasn't working. Ryoma just held onto his brother's hand like it was the only thing keeping him from crying.

Till the whole family heard a quite, "Meow." Ryoma let go of his brother's hand and ran towards the source.

"Ryoma!"

The family followed and saw Ryoma hugging his cat on a huge pile of white fluffy pillows. Nanjiroh slapped his forehead, "The pillow section, why didn't we think of that?"

-Break-

Rinko thinks the protective streak runs in her family, because now Ryoma wouldn't let Karupin out of his site. Though Ryoma was more mature than Ryoga and his father, so she was sure he would grow out of it.

"No, Ryoma you can't take Karupin into the bath with you.", said Nanjiroh lightly.

At least she hoped so.

-Break-

A/N: That was the second chapter, and the next will have a giant time leap. I think it'll be just a month or so before they move to Japan. Please read and review!

Till next time... 


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the end of the school year for an 11 year old Ryoma. The feeling of ending his grade 6 year was almost sad for Ryoma. His mother and father had told him that before he starts grade 7, they'll be moving to Japan. Nanjiroh wants Ryoma to learn from his old coach, and Rinko found a higher paying job there. They had told Ryoma, but they didn't tell Ryoga, most likely because Ryoga would have a fit if he found out they were moving.

Sighing Ryoma put his cap on his head and knocked on the door to his brother's room.

"Come in, it's not locked." Ryoga's voice as loud as ever. Ryoga was now 17 years old and still super protective over Ryoma. There was this one time in the fourth grade when Ryoma was being bullied by the biggest kid in his class. Ryoma had told Ryoga about it, but didn't expect Ryoga to come over and beat the shit out of the other boy. Though Ryoma thanked him for it, they both got in huge trouble for not asking their parents for help. Thinking back, after that no one bullied Ryoma again.

"Dinners ready." Ryoma walked over to his brother's bed and sat down. His brother was on his computer playing another shooting game on newgrounds. Ryoma watched with little interest as the words 'head shot' showed up on the screen.

Ryoga turned around in his seat, "Kay, what is it?" Ryoga had noticed lately his family had been acting kind of strange, it was almost like they were hiding something from him. Though he was sure it was nothing too life changing, Ryoga still wanted to know what was up. But right now none of that was important, the most important thing right now was getting some food in his stomach.

"Che, burgers again. Afterwards dad wants us to play some tennis." Ryoma wished his mom would make some Japanese food, though he was sure they would have lots when they moved there. His dad said he found a place with a tennis court in the backyard. But they would have to take care of the shrine that was there as well. Ryoma eyed Ryoga, he was still worried what he might do when he hears about the move.

"S'ok with me. We going down to the street courts?" For right not Ryoga decided to not to worry about whatever is up with his family. Besides there was usually something up with them anyways.

Ryoma just nodded his head and got up to go down to the kitchen. He turned around to see his brother following him. He his mom had told him to try and break the news to him during tennis. But Ryoma wasn't entirely sure how. 'Why do I always get stuck with the hard work?'

-Break-

"15 love." Ryoma watched as Ryoga's serve sailed right past him and Ryoga yelled at the score. They already played 1 set and Ryoma had won, but Ryoma was now trying to come up with a way to test the waters with Ryoga. Then if it wasn't so bad he would get his idiot father to break the news. If it was then he would duck and cover because he was sure Ryoga would do something incredibly stupid.

"Hey Aniki, you've been to Japan before right?" Ryoga looked over at his brother. It was a little odd he would ask him something like that. But it's not like he ever ignored his brother, well he used to.

"Yeah, you weren't born yet though. Why do you ask?" Ryoma wondered what Ryoga thought of Japan, he knew he loves America. It was understandable since he lived here his whole life, and he also had a lot of friends here. But Ryoma always thought Japan was more interesting then America, he loved the culture and background of Japan.

"What did you think of it?" Ryoga peaked an eyebrow at the question. He wondered vaguely why Ryoma would want to know what he thought about Japan. Well this only leads back to his family acting strange.

"It was really busy, a little like America but even more so. Though I gotta admit it was pretty cool." Ryoga liked Japan, it was always cool to go to a new place. But he wouldn't want to live there, life in America was almost perfect. He had tons of friends here and he wouldn't want to leave for the world.

"But I love America, theres no way I would want to leave." Ryoga grinned, well he knew he wouldn't have to worry about leaving. His family loved America too, his father maybe from Japan, but his mother was born here. And he knew his mom wouldn't want to leave, plus she was the boss of the family.

Ryoma just sighed and gave his brother a semi-worried glance when he wasn't looking. Now what is he going to do? There is no way he's going to tell Ryoga that in just 1 month they would be leaving for Japan. He was going to have to talk to his parents about this.

"It's your serve."

Ryoga grinned and walked over to the baseline, "Get ready to get your butt kicked, chibisuke!"

-Break-

Ryoma sat at the kitchen table with his parents the next day. Ryoga had gone out with some of his friends and they thought this would be the perfect time to discuss what how they were going to tell Ryoga about the move.

"Poor Ryoga, he loves this place." Rinko couldn't help but feel bad about doing this to her son. She knew how much this place meant to him, there were so many memories the whole family cherished. But Rinko wanted to do this for Nanjiroh, he wanted to go back to his home town too. He wanted to visit his family too. Besides they would come back to visit again.

"Stay strong Rinko. We have to do this." Nanjiroh grabbed Rinko's hands trying to comfort her. He knew this was just as hard on her as it was on Ryoga. Though Ryoga didn't know yet. "You'll love it in Japan. Both of you."

Ryoma looked over at his mother and father and sighed. They were all making this so dramatic, besides it was almost 11:30 at night. They had been talking for hours and it was wearing the little eleven year old out. Ryoga was going to be home soon anyways, he was off to bed.

"Night, come on Karupin." Rinko and Nanjiroh didn't see Ryoma leave the room and they also didn't hear Ryoga come back into the house.

-Break-

"-leave America." Coming back home Ryoga didn't expect to hear the words 'leave America'. This was all a little unsettling. Ryoga stealthily creped close to the kitchen door and peaked inside. He saw his parents holding hands talking about something, luckily he was able to make out what they were saying.

"How are we going to tell Ryoga we're moving to Japan?"

Ryoga was shocked. Move...to Japan? Why in the world would his parents want to do that? There was no way Ryoga wanted to move, he loved this place. Every single piece of him was here in this country, this town, and his home. Ryoga was scared, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a loud crash. His parents looked up from where they were sitting and they saw Ryoga on the ground.

"Ryoga, dear. Did you hear-?" Rinko rushed over to son, but he got up to fast. Nanjiroh stood just behind her, waiting for Ryoga's reaction.

"You guys are insane! We can't just move." Ryoga was angry, how could his parents even suggest leaving? Somewhere in the back of his mind Ryoga knew he was being irrational. But he was too caught up in his emotions to care.

"Ryoga please just listen." Rinko tried to pacify Ryoga's anger, but she knew it wouldn't work. He was just like his father when he got angry. Although when she thought about it he was like his father all the time.

"Whatever." And with that Ryoga ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut.

Rinko bowed her head a little worried about what her son might do next. Nanjiroh wrapped his arms and around her and said, "Just give him a little time, he'll come around. Always does."

Rinko didn't say anything she just rested her head on Nanjiroh's shoulder.

-Break-

Ryoma did not expect to be woken up by his brother at 1 am in the morning. Ryoga was hovering above him shaking him awake, he was holding 2 backpacks stuffed full of clothes, his wallet, and his car keys. Ryoma noticed he had a serious expression on his face, but he was so tired he just turned back over.

"What're you doin here?", asked Ryoma incoherently. It was so god damn early and Karupin was still asleep. Ryoga set all the the stuff down and gently stroked Karupin's fur.

"We're leaving, come on get up." Ryoga decided he was going to run away if his parents were going to move. But he couldn't do it by himself, so he thought 'I'll take Ryoma with me.' He had some cash, his own car, and he took whatever money Ryoma had in his wallet. He packed some food in his car and a case of Ponta for Ryoma. Now all he needed to do is to wake Ryoma up.

"Your crazy, go back to sleep." With that Ryoma flipped onto his stomach and went back to dream land. However Ryoga wouldn't give up without a fight. He quickly slipped the two backpacks onto his shoulders after putting everything inside them, then he picked Ryoma up. Ryoma was tiny so in turn he was really light, it was a good thing to he needed to be really quite as to not wake up his parents.

Karupin trailed behind them trying to come with them, "Shhh, sorry Karupin but you can't come." Ryoga quietly shut the back door and locked it, it was pretty hard considering he still had to carry Ryoma.

Sighing Ryoga's plan had went off without a hitch, though he hoped Ryoma wouldn't be too pissed off when he woke up. 'Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.' Looking over at Ryoma in the passenger seat Ryoga grimaced a little at what he might do to him.

He just hoped it didn't involve a swift kick to the nuts.

-Break-

Rinko was worried when she didn't hear a sound from Ryoga's room in the morning. It was normal to hear nothing from Ryoma's room, he did after all sleep like the dead. But Ryoga on the other hand made a lot of noise, both when he was asleep and awake. She knew Nanjiroh had told her to leave him be, as a mother she couldn't help but want to check up on her child.

Knocking on the door Rinko called out, "Ryoga honey. Are you up?", there was no answer.

Rinko stood there and waited for another minute or two before turning the door knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't so she just opened it, inside she saw there was no Ryoga and some of his stuff was missing. This could only mean one thing.

"Anata! Ryoga, he he ran away!", Rinko quickly searched frantically for her husband. Nanjiroh hearing his wife's distraught call ran upstairs, Rinko threw herself into his arms crying.

"R-ryoga's gone."

Nanjiroh was stunned, he knew his son was rash and at times a total idiot. But he didn't think he would do something completely idiotic and brash. Though knowing Ryoga he wouldn't do this alone. No, Ryoga hated being alone. Knowing Ryoga he would've taken his brother along with him, over the years he did grow quite attached to his younger brother. But that would mean...

"Rinko, where's Ryoma? Did he get up yet?" Nanjiroh held Rinko at arms length questioning her seriously. If he was right that would mean both his sons are gone, and after the first time Ryoma went missing he swore it would never happen again. To either son.

"No, oh my god. You don't think...that Ryoga took Ryoma...?" Before Rinko even finished her sentence she quickly ran down the stairs to search for the phone. There was no point in asking a question she knew the answer too.

Nanjiroh laid his head on the side of the wall and banged it once, "Maybe it's a good thing Ryoma's with him, that way someone can talk some sense into our dumbass son." But Nanjiroh meant that with the best of intentions.

-Break-

"Oh, come on. You can't be that mad." Ryoga looked over at Ryoma who was looking out the window, drinking a can of ponta. Ryoga knew his decision to run away mostly breed from a spur of anger and unkempt emotions, but there was no turning back now. He couldn't leave everything he knew behind, like people always say home is where the heart is and as cliche as it sounds his heart was here.

"You do something incredibly stupid and expect me not to be mad, che. Plus this ponta is cold." Ryoma was annoyed, not only did he wake up to find himself in Ryoga's car as they 'ran away' from home Ryoga expected it to be okay with him. Now he knew his brother was dumb, but this was just pushing it. Now he had to find a way to convince Ryoga to take them home, and explain why it's a good idea to move to Japan. 'Stupid parents who don't pay attention.'

"Okay I know this is bad, but come on at least now we won't have to move." Though he supposed moving wouldn't be the end of the world, he would still have his family. Shaking his head, he couldn't turn back now.

"Is moving really that bad? It's not like we're never coming back, we're not even selling the house." It was true, they weren't going to sell the house. Their dad had quite a bit of money from all the tennis tournaments he had won as well as the money from sponsorships he put in the back. So in turn they had enough money to afford moving to Japan and keeping their home.

"Really!?" Ryoga couldn't believe it, but then that would mean they could come back whenever they wanted too.

"Yeah, che. You should've listened to what Oyaji and kaa-san had to say. Do you how sad kaa-san probably is right now?" Now that was a stab to Ryoga's heart. He loved his mom, even after 17 years of life he was still a momma's boy. Unlike Ryoma who unexpectedly was attached to his father. Maybe he should've talked to his parents before he did anything dumb.

"Err, I think I made a mistake." Ryoma just gave him a look that said, 'you think?' "Let's go back chibisuke", Ryoga was about to take a u-turn when his stomach growled, "Well after we get something to eat."

Ryoma just sighed and finished drinking his ponta. At least he got Ryoga to go back.

-Break-

When Ryoga and Ryoma got back to the house there were 3 police cars in the front of their house. Apparently Rinko had a break down whilst talking to the 911 operator, they panicked and sent a little to many forces to their home. Rinko had calmed down after that, but immediately burst into tears when she saw her sons standing in the door way.

"Mom, could let go? I can't breathe.", said Ryoga struggling to get air into his lungs. Rinko was still to busy crying to hear him, "Ryoma oh god, help!"

Ryoma really couldn't answer right now either, for he was being hugged to death by his father. Despite keeping a cool composure on the inside Nanjiroh was worried as hell. He kept running disaster after disaster in his head, each one worse then the other.

In the end Rinko and Nanjiroh had a long talk to Ryoga about the move and made him promise never to run away again. Ryoma got to keep the case of ponta and drank away merrily as he listened to his brother get yelled at.

"Che, serves him right."

All in all, Ryoga came to terms with the move and at the end of the month the Echizen family was off to Japan.

"If anyone wimp bullies you in Japan, just tell me chibisuke." Ryoma just pulled his cap down a little more, pretending not to know him.

-Break-

A/N: The third chapter is over, and finally the Echizen's are off to Japan. After a lot of stress for poor Ryoma and lets not forget Rinko. I hope you liked it and please review!

Till next time... 


	4. Chapter 4

Echizen Ryoma was mad.

Echizen Ryoma was mad at his older brother, Echizen Ryoga. For one reason, for getting them lost on the way to their first tournament in Japan. Right after confronting a long haired big shot on the subway, they got off and went in the wrong direction. Apparently Ryoga can't tell south from north, let alone left from right!

"If I get disqualified, it will be all your fault!" , Ryoma grumbled under his breath. Ryoma had signed up for the 16 and under category, whereas Ryoga had signed up for 18 and under.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make it in time." , Ryoga continued walking and as always while not looking where he was going. Thus he bumped right into the long haired big shot they met on the bus. Ryoma who was walking next to Ryoga tripped over his fallen tennis bag and spilled his ponta all over the big shots shirt.

"Oi, brat! You got juice all over my favorite shirt! You better clean it up, you snot nosed punk!" The big shot grabbed Ryoma by the collar and hoisted him up so they were face to face. Beside them Ryoga narrowed his eyes, almost ready to pounce like a tiger would it's prey.

"You're the retard blocking the way!" , shouted Ryoga pulling Ryoma out of his grasp. Ryoga met the other boy eye to eye, sizing him up. He wanted this jerk to know, if you mess Ryoma you mess with him.

"Oh? Another punk , eh?" , the other boy looked down at their tennis gear and smirked, "How bout we settle whose paying my dry cleaning bill with a tennis match?"

Ryoga just smirked, Names Echizen Ryoga and theres no way your beatin me in a tennis match.

Another boy decided it was his turn to step in, Be careful who you're dealing with, Sasabe is a well known player here.

"Che, I bet he's just another weakling. Let me play him Ryoga, he's nothing." Ryoma stood there a proud glint in his eyes, his white cap pulled out of his bag. Ryoma held out his racket and pointed it at Sasabe, "You won't even win 1 game."

"Oh yeah? Just don't crying to your mom when I'm through with you." By now both Ryoga and Ryoma were smirking. Although Ryoma hasn't beaten Ryoga yet, they both knew he could beat this loser shitless.

-Break-

That's game , called out Ryoga from the sidelines. Ryoma had tilted his hat, but if you looked closely enough you could see the smirk underneath.

Sasabe stood there with a dropped jaw sort of look, like a kid couldn't have any semblance of skill. Let alone a kid that was at least 6 years younger then him. Sasabe would be the last one to admit it, but Ryoma had a potential and skill woven into him you don't see much nowadays.

On the other hand Sasabe was still a cheater, though Ryoga did almost deck him for that. But Ryoma didn't really care, for he had made his point as well as won the game. However most would call them both dunces considering how they never saw the smiling old lady watching from the sidelines, or the blushing young girl with long braids.

"The Echizen sons eh?" , smiled Ryuzaki.

The young girl looked up at her grandma a light red dusting her features," Do you know them, oba-chan?"

"Ah Sakuno, let's just say tennis will be exciting this year."

-Break-

Ryoma sighed for the twentieth time, he was bored and uninterested. For it was the first day of school and he wasn't playing tennis. Japanese schools were even more strict and rigid then American ones, though on the plus side he did get to sleep in English class.

Ah, Echizen are you going to the courts? , asked one of the loudest students in Ryoma's class. Ryoma was walking out of the back school doors hoping he would bump into someone who knew where the courts were.

"Yeah." Ryoma stopped to look at the boy in question, trying to gage his personality. To Ryoma he looked like just another show off, that evidently wasn't worth his time.

"Great, then we can go together! My name is Satoshi Horio, and I have 2 years of tennis experience. So if you-? Echizen! Hey, wait up!" Horio quickly grabbed his bag and sprinted to keep up with Ryoma's unusually fast strides.

Ryoma kept walking trying his best to ignore the annoying calls from Horio, but in the process he bumped right into a very tall junior.

"Oi, watch where your going." Ryoma looked up at the person he just bumped into, a hint of a glare in his eyes. The boy was tall and had spiky hair, and he was also blocking his way. Ryoma just glared at him, standing his ground.

The other boy gave him a pointed stare, "I don't like that look, freshmen. Pay your senpai some respect." He quickly side stepped Ryoma and continued walking, Ryoma just shrugged and kept on walking. Leaving a very baffled and confused Hoiro in his wake.

-Break-

"Wow! Seigaku really does have great courts, ne? Ryoma?" Horio lifted his right hand to block the sun from his eyes. Seigaku had 9 courts in total, each in threes blocked by fences. They were well kept and clean leaving the familiar scent that could only be described as tennis. Ryoma smirked in satisfaction, his oyaji had been right.

"Are you guys going to sign up?" , asked another student from their class. Beside him stood a slightly taller boy, also from their class. "Ah, excuse me for asking, I just wanted to tell you, you can't sign up because the team has a game today so the coach isn't here." , the boy explained gesturing to the empty courts and the managers room." My names Kachiro Kato, and this is Katsuo Mizuno." The boy looked quite friendly, and he didn't seem like the type to make trouble.

"Hey! You freshmen, are you going the team this year? "They all turned their heads to see two juniors playing around with tennis balls. Ryoma watched suspiciously as they bounced them up and down with an almost wicked smile on their faces.

"Do you wanna play a game?"

-Break-

"Ah, thats the tenth ball, and your out." Horio slumped his shoulders as he saw the ball skim the top of the can. The point of the game was to try and knock down a can of balls using a serve on the other side of the court. You had to pay $2 to play and if you won you would get $10. Sounds like a steal, right? Not to Ryoma.

"Here's the $2."

The 2nd years looked at them strangely, "$2? No, no, no, I think you've misunderstood what we meant. It's $2 starting fee, and $5 per try."

"What!? $5! You guys swindled us!"

"It's not our fault you suck, you could've won the $10. Anyways what about you? Over there , the 2nd year pointed at Ryoma, Don't just watch!"

"Yeah! Your just trying to save your money!" , shouted an angry Horio waving his finger at Ryoma. Kachiro and Katsuo just bowed their heads, embarrassed to be seen with him.

"It's not that I can't do it." , replied Ryoma grabbing his racket, "It's just if you tried to do it normally it wouldn't work, because I bet theres rocks in it." Ryoma looked up at the 2nd years and smirked right before serving.

And hitting the can dead on, sending it tumbling to the ground, along with small rocks.

"What kind of trick is that!? You guys cheated!" , yelled Horio glaring at the them.

"That little shit, we never told him to do that."

Ryoma just smirked and was about to serve again when another ball came and sent the can soaring.

"Yes, bulls eye! Lucky! "Ryoma narrowed his eyes it was that guy from before.

"Momoshiro!"

"Hayashi, Ikeda, you think it's okay to pick on the freshmen? You can't do that, you can't do that."

The 2nd years just looked down, though not scared of Momo. But afraid of him telling the captain on them, as well as the many laps that would bring. Ryoma just scoffed and grabbed his racket, heading for the door. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, who said you could leave?"

-Break-

Ryuzaki Sakuno was glad she was with her friend Tomoka , otherwise she was sure she would have gotten lost on the way to the tennis courts. Again. She wondered what that boy she saw at the tennis tournament was doing, her grandma said his name was Echizen Ryoma.

"Kyaaa! Sakuno look it's that cool guy I told you about before. Right there!" Tomoka gestured towards a boy playing tennis with a white cap on, red and white shirt, red racket. Sakuno's eyes widened in shock, that was.

"Ryoma!?"

"Ah, it's you guys". Sakuno looked over to see three boys from her class, she recognized Horio for his distinct uni-brow.

"Ryoma? Who is he playing?"

"Oh, Echizen? He's playing a second year Momoshiro Takeshi, turns out he's a regular on the team!" , practically shouted Horio. Sakuno and the rest had to cover their ears to block out the brunt of his voice.

"Quiet! I'm trying to watch Ryoma-sama!"

They watched as Ryoma served his patented serve, the twist serve. Though by Momo was getting use to it and luckily enough returned it.

However Ryoma was prepared and he rushed the net and volleyed it over. With Ryoma at the net he was forced to stay back and play defense. And just as he saw Ryoma going in for an over head he changed position and hit a drop shot.

Gritting his teeth Momo rushed for it, but couldn't get it back in time. "Amazing! You can do that too?" Momo then stood up brushing himself off, he knew he would have to play hard if he wanted to beat this guy.

Ryoma sensing the change in moods switched hands, and he was just about to serve when he heard somebody yell-

"YO RYOMA WHERE ARE YOU!? I CAN'T FIND SHIT IN THIS PLACE!"

His older brother came to pick him up.

-Break-

"Good game Echizen, I'll see you in the ranking matches". Momo waved goodbye to Echizen, but not before giving Ryoga a weird look. It was almost uncanny how much the 2 looked a like. And also the fact the 2 brothers spoke in English, hence why no one could understand anything they were saying.

"Mom is going to be so pissed."

"Well, whose fault is that."

"Yours, for not being in the front of the school like I told you to be!"

"I was playing a match."

"Oh about that, were those bigger guys buggin ya? If they were just tell me, and I'll teach them a lesson."

"..." , Ryoma looked up at his older brother, who was grinning his head off, the green in his hair sparkling in the last of the sunlight." Baka."

Ryoga just yanked his brother into a headlock and rustled his hair. Ryoma struggled to get out of his brothers grip before Ryoga released him sending him tumbling on to his ass. "Ha ha, sorry chibisuke. Here."

Ryoma gave his brother a weird look, he was bending down with his arms stretched out backwards. "You either accept the piggy back or you can walk the whole way home instead. Ryoma sighed and jumped on to his brothers back."

-Break-

Ryoga couldn't believe his little brother could fall asleep so fast, it was only a 10 minute walk to the car. Ryoga sighed and heaved his brother a little higher onto his back. "I better hurry or mom really will kick our asses."

Reaching the car Ryoga gently set Ryoma down in the seat and did his seat belt up. Looking at Ryoma's sleeping face he smiled, "Still a chibisuke."

Getting in the car himself Ryoga drove back to their home, hoping his mom wouldn't notice the time. And hopefully his dad hadn't gone into cardiac arrest.

-Break-

A/N: I did it! It's done! Sorry it kind of sucks, but I hope you liked it anyways. I'm probably going to skip the ranking matches so sorry! Please review!

Till next time...

P.S: I'm so sorry about the piggy back, I just couldn't resist!


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma sat outside looking up at the sky. He stared at the moon just thinking how magical it would be if the moon was a tennis ball. He could see it making craters in the court, and leaving dents in his opponent's rackets. But those thoughts were just a distraction from the thoughts that were wreaking havoc in Ryoma's mnd.

Ryoma let out a long sigh, and tilted his head up letting the refracted light from the sun that bounced off the moon drown his thoughts. Ryoma worried, worried about his brother. Ever since Ryoma had made the regulars, Ryoga had been ignoring him. At times he also seemed mad, like Ryoma was leaving him out.

The emerald haired boy shook his head, and thought back to what had happened a few days ago.

-Break-

Ryoma had gotten up late again and was quickly eating his breakfast. Though to his disappointment it was a western style breakfast. He would have to talk to his mom about this.

"Hey slow down chibisuke. Your gonna choke", joked Ryoga as he sat down next to Ryoma. He grinned a fox-like smile and said, "You know I can give you a ride if you want."

Ryoma didn't cease his eating and when he opened his mouth to speak, Ryoga scooted over to avoid the oncoming slew of crumbs. "No, it's okay. (chew) Momo-senpai is gonna (chew) give me a ride (swallow)."

"Oh." Ryoga looked slightly crestfallen. Lately Ryoma and Ryoga had been spending less time together. Both Ryoma and Ryoga were on their schools tennis teams, so both had practices.

Ryoga was brought out of his stupor when he heard the front door slam shut.

"Bye", he whispered as he felt something inside him ache just a little.

-Break-

Ryoga smiled to himself, he decided to surprise Ryoma by taking him out for burgers after school. Him and Ryoma used to always see who could eat the most food in one sitting. Mush to the dismay of their parents who had to watch as their sons swallowed their food whole, along with their money. Needless to say their huge appetites were hard to satisfy.

Ryoga chuckled at the old memories as he arrived at the middle school tennis courts. He walked over and spotted Ryoma, waving at him.

"Yo, chibisuke!"

Ryoma looked over at his brother and gave him an annoyed look. It was a look that said, "What the hell are you doing here? Ryoga recognized it as the look he always gave their parents.

Ryoma saw the hurt gaze in his brother's eyes, so he sighed and walked over to him. "What?"

Ryoga looked a little shocked at the rude tone, while Ryoma has used this tone with him before he usually deserved it. This time around Ryoga didn't think he did.

"I just came to see if you wanted to go out and grab some-"

"Yada."

If Ryoga was shocked before, he was flabbergasted now. It was like Ryoma to be rude and annoyed, but it wasn't like him to turn down free food.

"Why not!?" Ryoga threw his arms into the air, his voice drawing the eyes of unwanted attention.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and grabbed his brothers arm, dragging him to a more secluded spot.

"Because I'm already going with Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai", he explained in a hushed voice. His golden eyes boring into Ryoga's looking to see of he understood.

"Okay then. Next time." Ryoga felt like an idiot as he stalked off to his car. Here he was thinking Ryoma actually wanted to spend time with him. But all along he just wanted Ryoga to leave him alone. Ryoga liked to think he wasn't a clingy older brother, protective maybe, but clingy?

That was it! Ryoma wanted him to be less clingly. Well, if that's what it's going to take to get back in Ryoma's good graces, then Ryoga would do it.

-Break-

Ever since that time after school Ryoga had seemed distant. They talked even less then before, and since school started they didn't spend that much time together to begin with.

Ryoma sighed again, staring up at the moon. He imagined crashing into him, ridding him of his misery. As much as Ryoma hated to admit it, he was starting to miss his older brother. Ryoga was annoying, but they had always been there for each other.

Golden eyes shimmered in the moonlight, as Ryoma's small frame shivered in the cold. Ryoma took one last glance at the moon before venturing inside. Golden eyes gleaming with determination, luckily for Ryoma Ryoga was a horrible secret keeper.

-Break-

Today is a Sunday. Meaning no one in the Echizen household had work, school, or practices (not that Nanjiroh ever had work). So on Sundays the boys either played tennis or sat around and did nothing. But this Sunday, Ryoma had a plan.

Today is a Sunday and today all hell in the Echizen househole will break out.

-Break-

Tezuka-buchou always told the team to keep their guard up. Now he meant when your playing tennis, to always pay attention for the next shot. But Ryoma was sure it could be applied to spying on your older brother as well.

Ryoma was sure his brother was hiding something. And this something could be incredibly stupid or incredibly ridiculous. Ryoga was acting suspicious because he didn't want to get caught. Fot what, Ryoma wasn't sure. But with Ryoga you generally expect the worst.

Ryoma quietly crept up to Ryoga's door, creaking it open just a crack. Only to see Ryoga drooling 0ver the porno magazines Nanako confiscated from Oyaji. Ryoma groaned in disgust, sliently closing the door. So much for the sneaky approach…

"Baka, aniki."

-Break-

Ryoma decided if he wanted to know the truth about what his brother was hiding, he'd find out the usual way. With a tennis match.

"Ryoga, play me."

Ryoga looked at his bother a wide eyed expression on his face. After avoiding him for a while Ryoga was starting to get lonely without Ryoma's snarky presence, But he didn't want Ryoma annoyed so, "No."

Ryoma opened his eyes in shock. Ryoga never turns down a chance to play. Especially since he usually wins. "Why not? Scared?", taunted Ryoma in an attempt to get him to play.

Again Ryoga just replied with a curt no. Ryoma kept asking, but Ryoga kept just saying no. It kept going to the point where Ryoma left eye began to twitch and finally-

"If you won't play me, then I'll just beat the crap out of you till you tell me what the hell your problem is." Ryoma looked eerily calm as he talked and Ryoga was taking a few steps back. When Ryoma pounced on him like a tiger would its prey.

Ryoma began pulling at his brother hair and clawing at him. And Ryoga just put his hands up in defense, not wanting to harm his little brother. But then Ryoga got an idea.

He grabbed the hysterical Ryoma's arms and quickly rolled over pinning Ryoma down. The two stayed there for a second when they heard their parents foot steps coming closer.

"What the hell is happening here!?", yelled a confused Nanjiroh. He had been having his happy time when he heard screaming. He ran to the source only to find Ryoga on top of Ryoma, and Ryoga with scratch marks on his face.

"Language Nanjiroh. Ryoga get off your brother." Rinko could believe her sons were actually fighting. Ryoma had always been small, so Ryoga took pity on that and never bullied him. Physically at least.

Ryoga looked down to see Ryoma turning blue. He quickly scrambled to get off, not wanting to suffocate Ryoma anymore. Ryoga held out a hand to his little brother, Ryoma just glared and stood up on his own.

"Now will someone tell us what's going on!?"

Ryoma looked at his brother and said, "The baka here can tell you. I'm going to sleep."

Ryoga looked slightly downcast at his words. And Nanjiroh and Rinko could only stare at the newly created rift between the two siblings.

"It's my fault", was all Ryoga said before leaving the room. His parents just stared and followed a moment after.

-Break-

Since then the Echizen brother haven't spoken for a week. And the once lively home just seemed dark and desolate. The walls aching to hear the sounds of happiness again…

-Break-

A/N: Sorry for all the mistakes.

Till next time…


End file.
